Absolute!
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kabuto adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sangat freak dan gila belajar. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena terkesan sangat misterius. Sampai suatu hari seorang gadis kaya yang kabur dari rumah, numpang tinggal di apartemen mahasiswa tersebut/"Perintahku adalah ABSOLUT!"/KabuSaku/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Yakushi Kabuto...

Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dengan kepintaran yang tiada tandingannya. Nilai-nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata dan merupakan salah satu dari beberapa anak kesayangan para dosen yang ada di Universitas Konoha.

Kabuto selalu menempati peringkat pertama di Universitasnya. Untuk tambahan, Universitas Konoha sendiri adalah yang terbaik di kotanya bahkan di negaranya!

Dalam dua tahun berturut-turut, belum ada yang berhasil mengalahkan prestasinya yang gemilang. Dengan nama baiknya tersebut sudah banyak rumah sakit yang mengajukan permintaan atau undangan padanya agar menjadi dokter di tempat mereka.

Fuh, sangat hebat bukan?

Dan tentu saja, itu didapatnya bukan tanpa usaha.

Yakushi Kabuto, selain dikenal sebagai mahasiswa—yang kemungkinan besar—terpintar di seluruh penjuru kota Konoha, dikenal juga sebagai kutu buku alias _freak. _Kacamata bulat yang dikenakannya menjadi bukti nyata bagaimana kehidupannya sehari-hari. Saat makan, minum, di apartemen, bahkan di waktu istirahat... bukan Kabuto namanya jika tidak ada _minimal _satu buku tebal di tangannya. Aura mencekam di sekitarnya membuat semua orang menjaga jarak dengannya dan tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatinya atau mengajaknya berbicara.

Bagaimana? Sudah dapat bagaimana gambaran seorang Yakushi Kabuto?

Hanya saja, belum ada yang tahu—

—bahwa Kabuto yang pendiam, gila belajar, misterius, dan selalu sendirian itu...

...memiliki satu rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Genres : Romance/Family_

_Warning : AU, semi-OOC_

_Main Pair : KabuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ABSOLUTE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu sebelumnya...**

"Cih, sudah kuduga, aku selalu salah di bagian ini." Geram laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu itu seraya menghela napasnya. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya sesaat untuk memijit otot-otot matanya yang lelah. Hari memang sudah menjelang tengah malam, tapi kalau pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu belum mengerjakan seluruh soalnya dengan benar, maka...

...kata 'tidur' dihilangkan dari kamusnya.

Kabuto memukul mejanya sendiri dengan kasar, "Aaaargh! Ternyata memang harus mengulang lagi, kenapa soal matematika ini begitu merepotkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa—mengingat dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil dan cukup bobrok ini. Dengan tangkas, Kabuto mengambil penghapus di sampingnya dan menghapus semua coretan yang tadi susah payah dia buat lalu menulis lagi dari awal.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara detik jarum jam dan gesekan ujung pensil yang terdengar di ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang ini. Kasur empuk di belakang posisinya yang sedang duduk di atas lantai sungguh menggoda. Kabuto berkali-kali menarik napas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya sementara tangannya masih terus menulis soal dan cara-cara penyelesaiannya di atas kertas dengan telaten.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Mahasiswa berkacamata itu menatap kertas di hadapannya dengan tatapan seakan siap merobek-robek bahkan membakar kertas tersebut. Sudah dua sampai tiga kali dia mengulang-ngulang soal yang sama dan tetap saja salah. Kabuto mendecih lagi lalu menoleh pada jam dinding di sampingnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan dia sudah harus bangun jam lima pagi nanti.

_Aw, great._

"Mungkin cuci muka bisa menyegarkan pikiran..." gumamnya sambil menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Kabuto hanya mengenakan kaos dalam putih dan celana _sports _pendek berwarna biru, tentu saja itu bukan masalah. Toh, dia tinggal sendiri. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi kecilnya di ujung, dalam perjalanannya tak ayal dia menguap lebar dan sesekali mengucek matanya sendiri.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar mandi, Kabuto segera melangkah menuju _wastafel _lalu membuka kran airnya. Kedua tangannya mengumpulkan air sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian dia siramkan ke wajahnya sendiri. Setelahnya, dia mematikan kran air lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ukh, mataku me—"

**BRAK!**

"Hah?" tersentak kaget, Kabuto segera berdiri tegak dan memasang telinganya baik-baik, "Suara pintu terbuka? Ma-Masa' sih..." dengan terburu-buru, pemuda bermata hitam itu segera membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sesuai dugaannya, pintu menuju luar apartemennya terbuka membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menyusup masuk membuat tubuh mahasiswa tersebut menggigil. Namun sebelum dia menutup pintunya, Kabuto menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencoba mencari kemungkinan keberadaan seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemennya itu. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun barangnya yang hilang atau pun rusak. Keberadaan seseorang pun tidak terlihat.

Kabuto menghela napas, "...Sepertinya aku memang lupa menutup pintu. Angin... pasti angin." Gumamnya lagi. Kabuto segera menutup pintu apartemennya dengan dua kali penguncian lalu melempar kuncinya ke atas meja bulat tempat dia tadi menulis soal. Laki-laki yang baru memotong rambutnya kemarin itu pun akhirnya duduk kembali lalu menekuni soal-soal yang sempat terlupakan.

**SREK**

"Ng?" menangkap ada suara yang seperti bergerak di sekitarnya, membuat Kabuto menghentikan acara menulisnya. Kabuto menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke kanan kiri lagi. Tak beberapa lama, dia menaikkan bahunya, "Hanya perasaan..."

**NGIK**

Lagi. Namun kali ini, Kabuto tidak mempedulikannya sampai menghentikan kembali acara menulisnya. Dia harus fokus. Atau soal menyebalkan ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Pemuda itu mengetukkan ujung pensilnya ke atas meja seraya menyangga kepalanya, mencoba berpikir jernih untuk penyelesaian masalah yang ada di depan matanya.

**SREK**

**SREK**

**KRAK**

**DHUG**

**DHUG**

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di ujung dahi Kabuto. Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya kesal namun tangannya masih enggan berhenti untuk menulis. Sabar Kabuto, sabar... ayo, sebentar lagi sele—

**JDUG**

"A-Adaaw!"

"Yak, cukup. Siapapun yang di sana, cepat keluar sekarang juga!" berang Kabuto yang akhirnya tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya. Dia banting pensilnya dengan kasar, bersamaan dengan itu dia sendiri berdiri seraya menoleh-noleh mencari asal suara tadi, "Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungmu, aku akan langsung mencari di seisi kamar ini lalu kutendang kau keluar tanpa ampun! Satu, dua—"

"Ah iya iyaaaa! Maafkan aku!"

Kabuto terus menatap lemari berukuran sedang yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Sesuai dugaannya, pintu lemari tersebut terbuka dengan kasar hingga beberapa baju keluar dari sana. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat sang mahasiswa cerdas terkejut, melainkan seorang gadis yang jatuh keluar dari dalam lemari dengan tidak elitnya dan mendarat tepat di dekat kakinya. Gadis yang sepertinya cukup pendek itu mengaduh kesakitan seraya mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang telungkup.

"Aduh, sakit..." rintihnya lagi sementara tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya, tangan kirinya mengambil beberapa baju Kabuto yang berantakan di sekitarnya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu melihat kaki si pemilik apartemen di sampingnya. Gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah laki-laki yang saat ini sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Green_ _emerald _dan _black pearl _bertemu.

Sesaat, Kabuto sempat berpikir gadis di bawahnya ini cukup cantik. Tapi tentu saja untuk seorang penggila belajar seperti dia, modal kecantikan saja tidak cukup membuat hatinya luluh. Terlebih, saat gadis manis itu tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehe, err... halo?"

"BUKAN HALO, BODOH!" teriakan amarah Kabuto yang sangat tidak diduga membuat gadis yang hanya memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dengan lengan sesiku itu langsung tersentak dan menarik tubuhnya mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu lemari di belakangnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menunjukkan betapa takutnya dia dengan laki-laki di depannya. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Kabuto tak tega juga. Akhirnya laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu menghela napas, dari wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau Kabuto mencoba sabar saat ini, "Huff, baiklah... siapa kau dan mau apa kau di sini, hah?"

Melihat _volume _bicara Kabuto yang menurun, membuat getaran pada tubuh gadis itu hilang. Perempuan yang belum diketahui namanya itu menatap Kabuto dari bawah sampai ke atas berulang kali. Memastikan dengan nada bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut menelan ludah lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Sekarang Kabuto tahu bahwa tinggi gadis itu hanya selehernya.

"Haruno Sakura," jawabnya dengan datar namun terdengar sedikit nada kehati-hatian di sana. Kabuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "itu namaku. Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura jika kau mau." Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan cara bicara yang sama.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu kembali mengernyitkan alisnya, "Sakura, hm..." kewaspadaan gadis itu mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, "lalu? Tujuanmu menyelinap masuk ke dalam apartemenku apa?"

Sakura menoleh ke kanan kiri, seolah memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "Kau tinggal sendiri?" ucapnya, malah balik bertanya. Mendengar itu, Kabuto sedikit heran namun dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Mendadak, Sakura langsung memasang wajah penuh harap dengan kedua tangan saling mengait di depan dadanya.

"KUMOHON! IZINKAN AKU TINGGAL DI SINI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Ah lihat, empat kerutan siku-siku di dahi Kabuto menebal.

"Kau ini..." kedua tangan Kabuto yang mengepal kini terlihat bergetar, "...gila, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menekan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku serius dengan permohonanku tadi! Ayolah kumohoooon! Aku akan mencuci piringmu, bajumu, membersihkan rumahmu! Semuanya! Tolonglaaaah!" kali ini Sakura memasang _pose _memohonnya tepat di depan Kabuto yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAAAK!" balas Kabuto tak kalah keras. Namun gadis itu tak menyerah juga, dia balas memohon dengan suara yang lebih keras lagi membuat Kabuto semakin kesal, "Sudah kuputuskan tidak ya tidak! Cepat keluar sekarang juga!" bentak mahasiswa tersebut seraya menarik tangan Sakura menuju pintu keluarnya.

"Uwaaaaa jangan! Kumohon! Ayolah kumohon, wahai tuan tampan!" mendengar pujian seperti itu entah kenapa membuat pitam Kabuto malah semakin menaik. Tarikannya pada tangan Sakura semakin menguat.

Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya, "Namaku Kabuto dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal di apartemenku! Ke. Lu. Aaaaar!" tangan Kabuto yang satunya pun tidak tinggal diam, sekarang kedua tangannya sukses menarik Sakura. Dengan hukum alam yang menyatakan tenaga laki-laki lebih kuat dari perempuan, membuat hasil saling tarik-menarik itu terlihat jelas.

Menyadari sebentar lagi kekuatannya tak akan berguna, Sakura langsung berteriak, "Tu-Tunggu! Tunggu Kabuto-_san! _Aku anak orang kaya! Jika kau mengusirku keluar, aku akan melapor pada ayahku dan menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara atas pengotoran nama baik!" cerocos Sakura pada akhirnya. Tapi sepertinya percuma, Kabuto masih menariknya bahkan semakin kuat, "AKU SERIUS!"

Sepertinya kali ini berhasil. Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang semakin keras membuat Kabuto menghentikan tarikannya. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura semakin kesal sementara gadis tersebut mulai menyeringai angkuh, "Tak hanya itu, jika kau masih tidak mengizinkanku tinggal di sini, aku akan teriak sekencang-kencangnya sehingga membangunkan penghuni apartemen yang lain lalu akan kukatakan kau melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku, Kabuto-_san_!" lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat arogan.

Ukh, kalau perempuan ini adalah laki-laki, bukan tidak mungkin Kabuto akan mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam bak mandi. Mau sampai mati pun dia tidak peduli. Untuk sekedar informasi, Yakushi Kabuto sangat mengerikan jika kesabarannya sudah sangat habis. Tapi untunglah setidaknya dia masih tahu batasan. Mungkin tidak akan sampai mati, paling hanya pingsan dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

Lupakan, sekarang kembali ke kejadian nyata. Seringai angkuh gadis itu masih belum hilang. Sebenarnya Kabuto sudah menduga, dari cara bicara, berperilaku, bahkan saat tersenyum, gadis itu tidak berbohong ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak dari orang kaya. Tipikal gadis manja yang sudah terbiasa bergantung pada orang tuanya. Menyadari itu justru membuat Kabuto semakin kesal. Pasalnya dia terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup sederhana dengan ekonomi yang sesekali bisa saja merosot tiap tahunnya. Karena itulah, mahasiswa itu sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri sejak kecil.

Rasanya Kabuto ingin sekali cepat-cepat menendang gadis ini keluar dari rumahnya. Namun, mengingat bagaimana nanti dia teriak hingga membangunkan para penghuni lain...

...tch, merepotkan.

Kabuto menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya pelan. Tangannya melepas tangan Sakura, "Kalau kau memang anak orang kaya, lalu kenapa kau ingin sekali tinggal di apartemen kecil seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya melipat kembali kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura mendengus dan membuang mukanya. Raut kekesalan sangat tampak di wajahnya, "Huh, jangan kira aku mau tinggal di apartemen kumuh seperti ini! Aku juga terpaksa tahu, habis cuma apartemenmu yang kuncinya terbuka," jawabannya membuat dahi Kabuto berdenyut menahan amukan, "aku sedang kabur dari rumah." Katanya diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang.

Gadis itu melanjutkan penjelasannya kembali. Tangan kanannya mengelus pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tadi ditarik Kabuto dengan kuat, "_Tousan _memarahiku karena nilaiku turun kemarin. Beliau bilang aku keseringan _hang out _dengan teman-temanku—_well, _ada benarnya sih. Tapi kan _tousan _tidak perlu memarahiku sampai seperti itu! Ah, pokoknya menyebalkan sekali! Makanya aku kabur saja!" jelasnya menggebu-gebu sementara Kabuto hanya menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

Dasar orang kaya.

"Cuma karena itu? Kalau begitu sih, kau cukup minta maaf saja beres! Kau dimanja orang tuamu kan? Harusnya bukan masalah!" balas Kabuto tak kalah keras.

Sakura langsung menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak! _Tousan _sudah menyakiti hatiku! Aku tidak akan pulang sampai _tousan _berjanji tidak akan memarahiku lagi!"

"Haah? Kau yang salah di sini, bodoh! Harusnya kau yang minta maaf pada orang tuamu!"

"Nggak nggaaaak! Pokoknya aku tinggal di sini dulu, Kabuto-_san!_" kali ini gadis manis itu berjalan dengan congkak dan duduk di tepi kasur Kabuto dengan kaki yang dilipat, "Perintahku adalah absolut!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang seolah tidak bisa dibantah.

Gertakan gigi Kabuto terdengar semakin keras. Ukh, sabar... sabar Kabuto... Demi _Kami-sama_! Rasanya mahasiswa kedokteran itu ingin mengutuk orang tua yang terlalu memanjakan anak gadisnya hingga begitu menyebalkan seperti ini.

Namun, sebuah ide lewat di kepala Kabuto.

"Hm, tapi aku adalah laki-laki, Sakura," dengan ekspresi yang sedikit menakutkan, pemuda itu mendekati Sakura, "bukan tidak mungkin jika aku akan menyerangmu, terlebih kita hanya berdua di kamarku ini."

Gadis kaya itu menatap malas Kabuto yang menatapnya dengan seringai licik, "Oh? Tapi aku yakin tipikal laki-laki berkacamata bulat sepertimu lebih mementingkan pelajaranmu daripada tubuh gadis ini." Balas Sakura tak lupa dengan seringainya yang tak kalah licik. Mendengar itu membuat Kabuto semakin kesal. Setidaknya sampai dia teringat akan sesuatu...

Eh?

Pelajaran?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kabuto langsung memutar tubuhnya dan buru-buru duduk di depan meja bulatnya. Sakura memperhatikan ketika laki-laki itu meraih pensil di dekatnya dan segera menulis-nulis pada kertas yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Dengan panik Kabuto melirik jam dinding.

Jam tiga malam.

Siaaaaaaaal!

Sakura pun turun dari tepi kasur, "Aku pinjam bajumu yaaa." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju lemari Kabuto dengan santai. Tidak mendapat respon tetap tidak menghentikan niat gadis manis itu. Sakura berjongkok, mencari baju yang kemungkinan cocok dengannya. Walau dia yakin, semua baju Kabuto pasti akan kebesaran di tubuhnya yang cukup kecil.

Setelah mendapat baju yang disukainya, gadis itu melangkah dengan riang menuju kamar mandi dan berganti. Sementara Kabuto di tengah ruangan masih terkunci dengan soal-soal yang memuakkan tersebut. Sesekali terdengar erangan kekesalan dan suara rambutnya yang digaruk hingga berantakan. Terus dan terus Kabuto berkutat dengan soal itu sampai akhirnya...

"SELESAI!" teriaknya diiringi dengan suara pensil yang Kabuto lemparkan ke atas meja. Pemuda itu menghela napas puas dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya karena lelah. Mungkin dia akan tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu jika tidak ada langkah kecil yang mendekatinya.

Sakura sudah mengenakan kemeja putih Kabuto yang kebesaran, sehingga saat dia mengenakan itu tidak ada bedanya saat sebelumnya dia memakai baju terusan. Kemeja putih itu bahkan menutupi pahanya hingga pas di atas lutut. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut mengambil kertas di atas meja bulat yang tadi, "Hee... jadi ini ya pelajaran anak kuliah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kabuto mendengus pelan, "Siapa yang membolehkanmu meminjam bajuku?" namun sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Kabuto kembali memotongnya, "Yah sudahlah, iya itu pelajaranku. Lebih tepatnya pelajaran untuk jurusan kedokteran. Memangnya kau belum kuliah?" tanya Kabuto balik.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menggeleng, "Belum, aku masih kelas dua SMA. Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa?" tanya Sakura lagi kali ini sambil meletakkan kertas Kabuto kembali.

"Dua puluh." Jawab Kabuto singkat, "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku." Tegasnya.

"Wah, berarti kita beda empat tahun. Eh tunggu, kau tidur di bawah?"

Mahasiswa itu menghela napas lalu membuka sebelah matanya, "Memangnya kau mau tidur di bawah? Aku berani taruhan kau bakal merengek tidak mau dengan berbagai alasan dan pada akhirnya kau akan minta tidur di atas kasur." Balas Kabuto sinis. Mendengar itu, wajah Sakura langsung memerah antara marah dan malu. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang.

"A-aku tidak mere—"

"Iya iya. Sudahlah... biarkan aku tidur..." tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kabuto terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut, dia belum pernah melihat orang yang tidur begitu cepat setelah dia berbicara. Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Ternyata dia memang sangat lelah.

Sakura terdiam memandang Kabuto yang hanyut dalam bunga tidurnya. Gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu berjongkok di samping tubuh Kabuto memperhatikan laki-laki itu lebih dekat. Wajah damainya, deru napasnya yang teratur... diam-diam Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"Mungkin dia orang baik."

Dan kehidupan baru Yakushi Kabuto pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**Seminggu setelahnya (sekarang)...**

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, tuan pintar! Jangan mengerjakan skripsi sambil makan!" dengan kesal, Sakura memukul meja bulat di bawahnya, "Kabuto-_san_! Nanti kuahnya tumpah ke kertas skripsimu! Aku tidak menanggung ya jika kau frustasi karena harus mengulang skripsimu lagi dari awal!" berang gadis itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Kabuto memijit pelipisnya lalu menghela napas pelan, "Kau ini berisik sekali..." desahnya. Sejak Sakura tinggal di sini, entah kenapa rasa lelah Kabuto bertambah dua kali lipat. Walau harus dia akui, kamarnya jadi lebih bersih dari sebelum gadis itu tinggal di apartemennya.

Ada pertanyaan besar di kepala Kabuto. Bagaimana gadis kaya yang biasa dimanjakan itu bisa pintar membersihkan kamarnya seperti ini? Atau bagaimana dia bisa memasak selihai ini? Untuk beberapa alasan, Kabuto masih tidak mau percaya jika memang pada dasarnya gadis itu pintar bersih-bersih dan memasak.

Ah, masih misteri.

"Kabuto-_san! _Kau lupa kemejamu!"

"Kabuto-_san! _Sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur!"

"Kabuto-_san! _Bereskan kertas skripsimu! Jangan biarkan berantakan seperti ini!"

"Kabuto-_san!_"

"Kabuto-_san!_"

Haah, mendengar suaranya saja rasanya ada batu besar yang sengaja ditempatkan di punggung mahasiswa cerdas tersebut. Untuk dirinya yang memang selalu terpaku pada buku dan alat tulis, pengalamannya dalam mengatur perempuan bisa dibilang nol. Belum lagi jika sikap gadis kaya yang sombong dan seenaknya itu lagi kambuh. Huff, Kabuto belum pernah berurusan dengan perempuan selain ibunya sendiri.

"Kabuto-_saaaan!_" teriakan panjang Sakura akhirnya berhasil juga menarik Kabuto kembali ke alam sadar. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napasnya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Iya iya." Tidak ada cara lain selain menurut saja di saat-saat seperti ini. Dia meletakkan skripsinya di bawah meja membuatnya fokus pada makanan yang ada di depannya, "_Itadakimasu._" Ucap Kabuto sebelum mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi yang baru didapatnya dari Sakura.

Melihat itu tentu saja membuat senyum kemenangan tertera jelas di wajah gadis SMA itu, "Hihi, nah gitu dong! Nanti setelah ini jika kau mau kembali belajar lagi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. _Itadakimasu!_" sahutnya seraya mengambil sumpit.

Kabuto mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya lalu menelannya sebelum berkata, "Huh, kau selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap akan menghentikan acara belajarku di tengah jalan dengan omelan-omelan yang tidak perlu."

"Tentu saja! Salahmu sendiri belajar dari jam enam sore sampai jam dua belas malam. Kau itu gila belajar sekali sih! Aku saja tidak pernah tahan belajar selama satu jam." Gerutu Sakura sementara pipinya mengembung karena banyak makanan yang berkumpul di sana.

Kedua pupil Kabuto berputar bosan, "Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara." Sahutnya sarkastik membuat Sakura susah payah menelan makanannya hingga terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk. Air, aiiir!" erang Sakura seraya mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Kabuto pun memberi segelas air yang berada di dekatnya dan langsung disambar Sakura. Gadis itu meminum air di dalamnya hingga habis.

Kabuto memperhatikan Sakura yang masih memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri karena tersedak. Dalam diam, laki-laki itu menghela napas pelan. Dua detik setelahnya, Kabuto kembali melanjutkan makannya begitu pula Sakura. Suasana sempat hening, hanya suara sumpit yang bersentuhan dengan mangkuk yang terdengar atau kunyahan dua insan itu pada makanan mereka masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka selesai makan secara bersamaan.

"Haaah kenyangnyaa," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit keras. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut mulai bergerak untuk membereskan piring dan mangkuk yang berada di atas meja, "silahkan jika kau mau kembali mengerjakan skripsi, Kabuto-_san._" Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"...Hei." Panggilan Kabuto yang sedikit terdengar serius membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut sedikit bingung melihat tatapan serius Kabuto padanya, "Kau... ehem, jadi... kapan kau akan pulang?" tanyanya pelan.

Sesuai dugaan mahasiswa tersebut, Sakura langsung berwajah murung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sementara tangannya yang memegang mangkuk terlihat mencengkram mangkuk tersebut dengan erat, "...Aku tidak mau pulang."

Gadis itu masih enggan menatap balik Kabuto. Pemuda tersebut terdiam sebelum bertanya lagi, "Kau yakin orang tuamu tidak khawatir?" entah kenapa Kabuto sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakannya. Namun, ini untuk kebaikan gadis yang seharusnya masih sekolah itu dan tentu saja masih harus di bawah pengawasan orang tua, "Sudah seminggu. Aku yakin mereka juga pasti—"

"Aku tahu!" kali ini Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan membalas tatapan Kabuto membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut, "Aku tahu mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanku tapi..." Sakura memeluk piring dan mangkuk di tangannya dengan erat.

"...aku tidak mau pulang."

"Sakura," Kabuto tidak habis pikir. Kenapa gadis ini begitu keras kepala? Umurnya saja masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun, bukan umur yang bisa dibebaskan semudah itu, "dengarkan aku! Harusnya kau bersyukur aku belum mencari orang tuamu. Aku ingin agar kau sendiri yang berinisiatif pulang dan minta maaf pada mereka. Ingat! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" lanjut Kabuto lagi. Berusaha menurunkan _volume _suaranya yang nyaris mengeras.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang!" bahkan Sakura sudah mulai membentak. Gadis itu dengan kesal berdiri hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh pada lantai di bawahnya. Dia menatap Kabuto dengan sangar sementara mahasiswa kutu buku itu masih terpaku dengan posisinya yang masih duduk, "Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Kabuto-_san _kan? Perintah dan keinginanku adalah absolut! Tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" dan gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

Melihat Sakura yang berjalan cepat menjauhinya untuk meletakkan piring-piring kotor itu di dapur membuat Kabuto menarik napas pelan. Pemuda itu meminum air di dalam gelasnya hingga habis. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut ke atas meja bulat di depannya. Kabuto menatap punggung Sakura dari jauh lalu menghela napas pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Mungkin cara bicaraku terlalu keras..."_

Sayangnya karena berpikir terlalu banyak, Kabuto tidak menyadari saat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**There is no pure love with a reason**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaaaaf, _mood _ngelanjutin fic _multichapter-_nya masih hilaaaaaaang D: dan entah kenapa muncul ide ini. Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan zzz kayaknya _next chapter _bakal diulang sedikit kehidupan mereka.

Sebenarnya udah lama aku pingin bikin fic KabuSaku lagi sejak ficku yang _**My Effort Rabbit, **_cuman idenya kepake terus buat _pair_ SasuSaku wakakakak #plak Sekarang akhirnya aku nemu ide yang pas juga untuk salah satu _pair _kesayanganku ini ehehe semoga suka ya xD ngomong-ngomong Kabuto di sini yang udah potong rambut ya, bukan pas rambut panjang lagi :3

Karena gak enak juga udah sering ditagih, setelah ini aku usahain _update _yang _**Review and Art**_. Harap sabar menunggu 8D #jdug tapi bukan tidak mungkin aku bakal bikin beberapa fic _oneshot _sebelum itu ahaha #woy Fic ini juga hanya terdiri dari dua chapter. Jadi, tenang sajaa~ kalau ada yang mau nagih fic ini, kuusahain cepet _update _deh setelah RAA :))

Yak, _mind to review please? Thanks before _:D


	2. Chapter 2

"Kabuto -_san_~~ nih bekal buat di kampus."

Yakushi Kabuto baru saja akan menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya ketika suara gadis yang baru-baru ini 'numpang' tinggal di apartemennya itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Mahasiswa kedokteran tersebut menghela napas pelan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Haruno Sakura dengan cuek menyodorkan tempat bekal yang sudah dibungkus kain.

Kabuto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu dia menerima bungkusan kain tersebut, "..._Arigato..._" ucapnya pelan dengan tatapan yang masih terlihat sangat curiga.

Tentu saja mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat Sakura mendelik kesal, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, dasar maniak! Aku tidak menaruh racun di bekalmu!" gerutu gadis yang sebenarnya adalah anak orang kaya tersebut. Kabuto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap pintu kamarnya, di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Hei, kau dengar tidak? Halooo, tuan kepala abu-abuu~" panggil Sakura lagi.

Mendapat panggilan baru membuat sudut bibir Kabuto berdenyut. Namun itu tetap tak membuatnya kembali berbicara. Sakura hanya menatap kesal ketika laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu masih mengacuhkannya. Kabuto membuka pintu di depannya lalu melangkah keluar, sebelum menutupnya tiba-tiba dia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik.

"Lebih baik abu-abu daripada _pink._"

Tak kurang dari semenit setelah Yakushi Kabuto menutup pintu apartemennya, empat sudut siku-siku yang tebal muncul di dahi Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Genres : Romance/Family_

_Warning : AU, OOC_

_Main Pair : KabuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ABSOLUTE!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yakushi-_san, _akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering menghela napasmu dan kelihatan begitu lelah," Kabuto menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya membereskan kertas di atas mejanya sebelum menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. Ah, dosen Uchiha Madara, "apa ada masalah?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Kabuto menjawab, "Tidak juga, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Madara sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat Kabuto yang tersenyum kecil hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Jarang sekali mahasiswa kebanggaannya itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti sekarang. Yah, setidaknya kekagetannya itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah Kabuto meneruskan kata-katanya yang tadi sempat tertahan, Madara justru bingung akan membalas apa sebagai respon jawaban mahasiswanya tersebut_._

"Hanya saja... ada seekor tikus yang akhir-akhir ini berlarian di dalam apartemenku, jadi aku sedikit susah untuk berkonsentrasi belajar atau bahkan untuk tidur dengan tenang. Memang tikus yang menyebalkan ya ahaha."

Yah, walaupun Kabuto tersenyum dan tertawa ketika menjawab pertanyaan dosennya itu, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekesalan di dalam kata-katanya.

Dan lagi... walaupun Kabuto mengucapkan 'tikus', gambar yang ada di kepalanya tidak sama dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kalian tahu maksudku.

"Oh begitu, memang tikus semakin menyebalkan dari hari ke hari ya ahaha," Madara tertawa kaku seraya menggaruk rambutnya, "kalau begitu aku duluan, Yakushi-_san._" Kabuto hanya membalas izin salah satu dosennya tersebut dengan anggukan.

Setelah kepergian Madara, Kabuto kembali membereskan tasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai semua bukunya sudah masuk ke dalam tas ransel berukuran sedang tersebut. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Kabuto merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran terakhir yang keluar dari kelasnya. Karena itu, begitu dia keluar, sudah banyak pemandangan orang-orang berlalu lalang di koridor kampus ataupun sekedar berdiri menyandar pada tembok di belakang mereka. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di depan pintu saat ini. Orang-orang itu sudah terlalu fokus dengan pembicaraan bersama teman mereka atau kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun tersebut hanya terdiam melihat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang asyik berbicara satu sama lain dengan teman mereka.

Teman... ya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kabuto hampir tidak pernah memiliki teman sejak duduk di bangku SD. Yah, memang sih banyak anak-anak yang sering mengajaknya berbicara namun itu juga tak lebih karena mereka ingin sekedar bertanya soal pelajaran dan meminta padanya untuk mengajari mereka. Tentu saja Kabuto tahu, anak-anak bodoh seperti mereka tidak akan mengajaknya berbicara sama sekali jika dia tidak memiliki otak encer yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai senjata utamanya.

Dan yang seperti itu, tidak pantas dianggap teman, bukan?

Mereka hanya datang di saat mereka membutuhkannya. Setelah itu, Yakushi Kabuto akan dibuang begitu saja oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika dia tidak berguna lagi. Apalagi Kabuto sendiri berasal dari keluarga yang berpenghasilan seadanya dan pas-pasan—membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir dua kali untuk mencoba menemaninya karena berbagai alasan tertentu.

Selalu begitu.

Akan jauh lebih baik jika dia tidak mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini.

Kabuto memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti salah satu arus orang-orang yang berjalan melewati koridor menuju pintu keluar kampus. Beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya dari kejauhan dan saling berbisik. Tentu saja, meskipun tidak memiliki teman, semua orang—terutama para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha—mengenali namanya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran terbaik di Konoha.

Pemuda bermarga Yakushi tersebut akhirnya sampai juga di luar gedung kampusnya. Kabuto mendengus pelan melihat suasana ramai di sekitarnya. Bisa dibilang hari ini laki-laki itu terlalu cepat pulang sehingga bekal yang dibawanya masih utuh. Kalau dia pulang sekarang dan gadis di apartemennya melihat bekal yang masih utuh tersebut—

—cukup. Tidak perlu sampai berpikir apa isi ceramah yang akan dikeluarkan Sakura nantinya.

Akhirnya dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Kabuto mencari tempat duduk kosong di taman belakang gedung kampusnya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari tempat yang tersisa. Ternyata _Kami-sama _berpihak padanya kali ini, di saat yang sama ketika Kabuto menoleh, dua orang pasangan kekasih baru saja meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka. Dengan cepat mahasiswa kedokteran tersebut lari menerjang kursinya dari kejauhan dan segera duduk.

Lega mendapatkan kursi yang nyaman, Kabuto segera mengambil bekalnya dari dalam tas lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Kabuto baru saja membuka penutup bekalnya ketika dua orang laki-laki yang tak jauh darinya memulai topik yang menarik perhatian mahasiswa tersebut.

"Kau lihat berita sore kemarin?"

"Yang tentang apa?" balas salah satunya seraya meminum kembali air dari dalam gelasnya sampai habis.

Penanya pertama menjawab pertanyaan temannya, "Tentang keluarga kaya yang mencari anaknya yang hilang sejak dua minggu yang lalu," ucapan laki-laki ini berhasil menghentikan gerakan Kabuto yang hendak memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menghentikan kegiatan memakan bekalnya dan mulai memperhatikan kedua laki-laki tersebut, "kalau aku tidak salah, keluarga kaya itu bermarga Haruno."

Kabuto tersentak. Kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya membulat kaget. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kabuto kembali fokus dan menajamkan pendengarannya, "Enak ya jadi orang kaya, mencari anak lewat media massa pun bukan masalah lagi," penanya tersebut memberi jeda, "selain itu, foto gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut ditunjukkan di layar TV. Dia cantik dan kaya, menurutku wajar saja jika memang banyak penculik yang mengincarnya—aku juga mau deh hahaha!"

Tawa laki-laki tersebut diakhiri dengan rintihan menahan sakit karena lengannya disikut keras oleh teman di sampingnya. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat tubuh Kabuto menegang. Foto Sakura ditunjukkan? Kalau begitu, bukan tidak mungkin sekarang seluruh penduduk Konoha tahu wajah Sakura. Dan jika mereka menemukan gadis itu di dalam apartemennya...

Mengabaikan kedua pemuda yang tadi berbicara kini menatapnya aneh, Kabuto segera berlari meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Dengan terburu-buru laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun itu memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas ranselnya lalu mengaitkannya pada kedua bahunya. Sekarang kedua kaki Kabuto sudah berlari cepat hingga tak ayal sesekali bahu tegapnya menabrak beberapa bahu di depannya.

Memang benar Haruno Sakura adalah gadis berisik yang selalu mengganggu semua kegiatan mahasiswa itu—terutama kegiatan belajar yang paling disukainya, selalu mengaturnya sesuka hati, sesekali dia juga sangat manja dan arogan.

Tapi...

Tapi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK!**

"Hah hah..." Kabuto terengah begitu akhirnya dia sampai juga di dalam apartemen kecilnya. Mendengar suara pintu dibanting tentu saja membuat Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kesal.

Dengan ekspresi garang, Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu berkacak pinggang di depan Kabuto yang masih terengah, "Halo, tuan kepala abu-abu. Meskipun ini adalah apartemen kesayanganmu, tetap saja tidak boleh membanting pintu sekeras itu! Kau mau apartemen reotmu ini jatuh dan menimpa tubuhku? Heh! Dengar tidak?" cerocos Sakura cepat sementara mahasiswa tersebut masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Kabuto bisa kembali mengatur keluar masuknya udara dari tubuhnya. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu menatap Sakura di depannya dengan tajam, "Baiklah, sekarang kau hanya punya dua pilihan, Haruno Sakura." Mendengar nada bicara Kabuto yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Pertama, tinggal di apartemenku selamanya tapi kau tidak boleh keluar sedikit pun. Lalu yang kedua, kembali ke rumahmu sekarang juga!"

"...Hah?" Sakura melirik kanan kirinya kemudian menggeleng dengan sedikit canggung, "Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku tidak—"

"Tolong jangan buat aku memperkeras _volume _suaraku lebih dari ini." Potong Kabuto cepat dengan nada menuntut. Sakura langsung terdiam apalagi melihat tatapan Kabuto yang semakin menajam. Mau tak mau gadis itu merasa ketakutan juga, "Hanya ada dua pilihan itu. Dan kau harus memilih. Tidak boleh tidak." Tegas Kabuto lagi.

Sakura masih enggan menjawab. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang sedikit gelisah dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Kabuto padanya. Dia berkali-kali menunduk lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya terus berpindah posisi, sangat menunjukkan betapa bingungnya gadis itu. Tangan Sakura terangkat mengelus lengannya sendiri. Lama Kabuto menunggu hingga akhirnya terdengar isakan kecil yang tertahan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang... tapi aku... aku juga tidak mau kehilangan kebebasanku," tubuh Kabuto sedikit bergeming mendengar isakan Sakura tersebut. Namun ditahannya mati-matian niatnya untuk menenangkan gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu. Sekarang harus ada kepastian yang jelas demi kelanjutan hidup mereka ke depannya masing-masing, "memangnya kenapa Kabuto-_san? _Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku pergi dari sini?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Kabuto masih diam memikirkan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya sampai Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Mulut mahasiswa kedokteran yang tadinya sudah terbuka dan akan berbicara lagi itu pun langsung kehilangan suaranya. Benci? Apa benar dia membenci gadis yang selalu mengambil keputusannya secara sepihak itu? Aneh. Kabuto justru semakin bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

Kenapa?

Kabuto menggeleng pelan, "Dengar. Orang-orang di kampusku sudah mengetahui kabar tentang menghilangnya dirimu karena keluargamu sudah mengumumkannya secara besar-besaran lewat media massa—belum lagi orang-orang yang berada di luar kampusku—aku tidak bisa menyembunyikanmu selamanya," dengan ragu akhirnya kedua tangan laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu menyentuh bahu Sakura, "lalu aku..." Kabuto menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"...sepertinya tidak membencimu."

"Sepertinya? Berarti ada kemungkinan kau memang membenciku?" potong Sakura cepat. Kedua mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat Kabuto yang enggan menatapnya meskipun sekarang jarak mereka cukup dekat, "_Ne? _Jawab aku, Kabuto-_san!_" melihat Kabuto masih diam membuat Sakura juga tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan melepaskan kedua tangan Kabuto dari bahunya dengan pelan.

Gadis itu menunduk sehingga Kabuto tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir." Bisiknya pelan lalu melewati Kabuto yang berdiri di depannya. Sakura menaiki kasur laki-laki tersebut lalu tidur di atasnya menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari posisi Kabuto sekarang.

Melihat punggung kecil Sakura membuat laki-laki yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun itu terdiam kemudian menghela napasnya. Kabuto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf soal jawaban tadi, aku juga... belum tahu kepastiannya. Ahaha." Ucap Kabuto lalu tertawa kikuk meskipun mungkin Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu tidak merespon sehingga mahasiswa tersebut menghentikan tawanya.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Kabuto memilih untuk duduk di depan kursi bulatnya—tempat dimana dia biasa makan sekaligus belajar. Kabuto sempat menoleh sesaat menatap punggung Sakura sebelum mengambil beberapa lembar soal dari dalam tasnya kemudian meletakkan lembar-lembar kertas tersebut pada meja di depannya.

Seharusnya belajar bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu.

Seharusnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu hingga tak terasa matahari perlahan mulai terbenam. Entah sudah berapa lama Kabuto menunggu Sakura untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun gadis itu masih tetap diam pada posisinya. Tapi Kabuto berusaha untuk tidak mengambil pusing, laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tumpukan kertas lembar soal biologi di depannya.

Tangan Kabuto bergerak menulis jawaban-jawaban yang sudah dia ketahui dengan cepat hingga perlahan tapi pasti lembar jawaban yang tadinya masih kosong, kini sudah mulai terisi penuh. Terus dan terus dia mengisi lembar jawaban itu sampai satu lembar lagi yang tersisa. Kabuto berhenti sesaat. Matanya menatap lembar tersebut beserta soalnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sepi.

Kenapa...

...belajar jadi terasa membosankan?

Ada yang kurang...

Pertama kalinya Kabuto merasakan hal seperti ini. Dia memang sering mendengar keluhan anak-anak yang sekelas dengannya bahwa belajar itu membosankan dan menyebalkan. Tapi Kabuto tidak pernah peduli, baginya belajar itu menyenangkan dan bisa membuatnya melupakan semua beban masalah yang sedang dirasakannya. Titik. Masa bodo dengan mereka yang selalu menganggapnya aneh, maniak, dan tidak normal. Mereka ya mereka. Dia ya dia.

Tidak seperti Kabuto yang biasanya harus menyelesaikan soal-soal yang ada dulu sebelum bisa berpaling ke hal lain, ini pertama kalinya Kabuto meninggalkan sisa-sisa soal itu demi satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Kabuto berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap Sakura yang masih membelakanginya.

"Sakura!" Kabuto berteriak. Tidak mendapat respon lagi, kali ini teriakannya lebih keras, "SAKURAA!"

"Ck. Apa sih?" gerutu Sakura yang akhirnya jengah juga. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, "Aku sedang—"

"Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan! Kalau aku tidak makan, aku tidak bisa belajar," Kabuto tahu ini hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat olehnya—entah untuk apa. Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "pe-perintahku adalah absolut!" ucapnya terbata, mencoba meniru gaya bicara Sakura, terlebih dengan _pose_-nya yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jujur saja, ini memalukan.

Tapi, Kabuto tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Melihat itu, membuat Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena kaget. Suasana sempat canggung sesaat ketika Sakura kini membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Kabuto. Lama kemudian, bibir Sakura terlihat bergetar lalu—"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Apa-apaan itu? Kau mau mencoba meniruku, rakyat jelata? Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa puas hingga nyaris akan berguling-guling di atas kasur mahasiswa yang sedang mendengus kesal tersebut.

Namun tak lama kemudian, tawa Sakura mereda dan gadis itu turun perlahan dari tempat tidur Kabuto, "Baik baik, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Begini-begini aku masih baik tahu," Sakura melangkah melewati Kabuto yang masih berdiri, sesekali terdengar kikikan kecil dari mulutnya, "terima kasih." Bisik gadis kaya tersebut saat dia berada di samping Kabuto.

Kabuto tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Rasanya lega dan menyenangkan. Bahkan melebihi perasaan senang ketika Kabuto berhasil menyelesaikan ribuan soal MIPA yang rumit. Rasa yang... belum bisa dia pastikan dengan logika. Dan ketika dia melihat senyumnya—

—tidak, tidak. Mungkin hanya kebetulan.

Mahasiswa kedokteran itu menggeleng cepat. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kabuto berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura yang berada di dapurnya. Bermaksud membantu gadis yang sekarang tengah memakai celemeknya itu untuk memasak dan mungkin sedikit beres-beres.

Waktu itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya...

...Kabuto tidak ambil pusing dengan lembar jawaban kosong yang tertinggal di atas mejanya. Bahkan meskipun kertas itu perlahan tapi pasti tertiup angin hingga menyelip ke balik karpet kecilnya yang tak jauh dari posisi meja bulat tersebut berada.

Bukan tidak mungkin, Yakushi Kabuto si _freak _yang katanya sangat mencintai belajar itu tidak menyadari kehilangan salah satu lembar jawabannya dan... tidak peduli.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Kabuto hampir saja lupa dengan dua pilihan yang sempat dia ajukan pada Sakura. Karena itu, saat Sakura tidak ada di kasurnya begitu dia bangun siang—hari ini, dia libur kuliah—Kabuto tidak ambil pusing. Dia pikir Sakura sedang belanja keperluan makanan untuk minggu ini, karena beberapa waktu lalu juga sempat begitu.

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu tersebut menguap lebar lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang tidur di atas karpet semenjak Sakura tinggal di apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal dan kaku meskipun Kabuto sudah berkali-kali mencoba meregangkannya. Dia menghela napas sebelum mengambil segelas air putih tak jauh dari posisinya berada sekarang.

Kabuto meminum air dari dalam gelas itu sampai habis. Ketika dia sedang kembali mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air lagi sampai penuh, suara ketukan pintu membuat Kabuto menoleh. Laki-laki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan membawa gelas berisi air itu kemudian berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya.

Suara deritan pintu terbuka menggema di dalam kamar apartemen. Kabuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat seseorang yang dia kenali di luar, "Ng? Kau sudah pulang? Tak biasanya kau mengetuk pintu dulu, biasanya kau langsung masuk saja," ucap Kabuto. Laki-laki itu berbalik, namun tak lama kemudian dia berhenti melangkah, merasa aneh dengan Haruno Sakura yang tidak mengikutinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, "Ada apa? Ayo masuk." Lanjut Kabuto lagi.

Sakura masih diam. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih namun tertahan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk lalu menatap Kabuto. Mencoba tersenyum arogan seperti biasa, Sakura mendengus, "Ada kabar gembira lho, tuan abu-abu," ucap Sakura. Kabuto mengernyitkan alisnya melihat sudut bibir Sakura yang sempat berkedut. Tak hanya itu, ekspresi mata Sakura tak bisa berbohong.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumahku sendiri."

Kedua bola mata Kabuto sempat membulat meskipun hanya sesaat. Sakura yang mungkin belum melihat reaksi si mahasiswa di depannya, terus berkata walau sesekali terbata, "Y-Yaa, setelah kupikir-pikir, kau ada benarnya juga. Aku tidak cocok dengan apartemen kecil dan kumuh seperti ini ahaha," gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggangnya. Kepalanya terus bergerak seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya, namun tak sekali pun dia berani menatap langsung pada kedua mata Kabuto seperti biasanya, "makanya tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku pulang. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karena kupikir kau pasti akan menahanku."

Kabuto masih diam. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu tersebut seolah lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu sebelum kepergiannya. Tapi, Kabuto sendiri tidak bisa berbohong. Terlihat dari riakan air di dalam gelas yang digenggamnya. Riakan air itu sedikit terlihat cepat dan tidak tenang, seolah menunjukkan gerakan tangan Kabuto yang menahan perasaannya dan tak kasat mata.

Sakura terus berkoar tak jauh dari inti dia tidak suka dengan apartemen Kabuto karena tidak cocok dengannya yang merupakan anak dari keluarga kaya. Hanya saja, Yakushi Kabuto tidak bodoh—tentu. Laki-laki itu menunduk sedikit kemudian menarik napas panjang. Dia menghembuskan napasnya sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Sudah sudah," Sakura menghentikan ucapannya mendengar Kabuto yang akhirnya berbicara juga, "jadi, apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan, hm?" tanya mahasiswa kedokteran itu.

Sakura menunduk kecil dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kabuto bisa melihat tangan kanan Sakura mencengkram lengan kirinya sendiri dengan sangat erat, "A-Aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kan tidak sopan jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."

Sekali lagi, Kabuto bertanya. Kali ini dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi bibirnya, "Hanya itu?"

Senyuman Kabuto tersebut akhirnya membuat Sakura benar-benar tak berkutik. Gadis itu ingin berbicara lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki di depannya, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Senyum arogan yang sedari tadi Sakura pertahankan pun perlahan tapi pasti mulai pudar. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, alhasil dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan mati-matian air mata yang sudah muncul di pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh mengalir.

"Aku... Aku..."

Mengerti situasi, Kabuto menghilangkan senyumnya. Dengan ekspresi datar, laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Setelah menaruh gelasnya pada meja di sampingnya, Kabuto mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. Mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu, tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Benteng pertahanan Sakura runtuh dan dia menangis kencang. Sebagai pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari gadis di depannya, Kabuto tetap diam mendengarkan isakan Sakura meskipun tangannya masih tetap mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Hiks, Kabuto-_san_... aku... AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!" Sakura terus mengisak semakin keras. Sungguh menyebalkan, meskipun Sakura sudah berkali-kali menyeka air matanya, tetap saja air mata sialan itu mengalir deras, "Hiks uuuh, tidak tidak... tapi aku..." isakan Sakura perlahan tapi pasti menutupi kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

Sakura terus menangis sementara kakinya tanpa dia sadari mulai melangkah mendekati Kabuto di depannya. Entah secara reflek atau bukan, Sakura menempelkan wajahnya pada kaos abu-abu kehitaman yang dikenakan Kabuto sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram kaos tersebut hingga kusut. Namun laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu membiarkannya saja. Dia ingin Sakura meluapkan semua yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Lama posisi mereka seperti itu sampai—

"Aku suka... Kabuto-_san._"

"Ng?" merasa mendengar Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu dan menyebut namanya, membuat Kabuto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Maaf aku tidak dengar," tanya Kabuto pada akhirnya.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Gadis itu memilih untuk menggeleng pelan sebagai responnya sementara wajahnya masih menempel pada kaos laki-laki yang dipeluknya. Sesuai perkiraan, begitu Sakura memundurkan wajahnya, kaos Kabuto pun terlihat basah.

Melihat itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya mendengus kecil, "Maaf kaosmu jadi basah," bisiknya pelan. Air mata Sakura sudah berhenti mengalir walau kedua matanya memerah. Jejak-jejak air mata terlihat begitu jelas di pipinya.

Kabuto sempat bingung, namun dia mencoba maklum. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu membalas senyuman Sakura, "Tak masalah," balasnya. Setelah itu, Sakura tak menjawab lagi. Keadaan menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

Pemuda bermarga Yakushi itu memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Perasaannya saja atau gadis bermarga Haruno itu memang sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu, yang jelas melihat diri Sakura yang sekarang membuat hatinya tenang melepas kepergian gadis berumur enam belas tahun tersebut.

Tapi, ada juga rasa tak rela.

Kabuto tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begitu. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin gadis di depannya pergi. Benar-benar tak ingin. Kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya mengepal, menahan gejolak keegoisan untuk menahan kepergiannya. Ada banyak alasan mengapa Kabuto tidak bisa menahan Sakura, salah satu alasannya sama seperti Kabuto menyuruh Sakura pulang saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut masih di bawah umur untuk tinggal di luar pengawasan orang tua. Lagipula, masih banyak yang perlu dipelajari Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi dewasa.

Dan saat itu datang, maka...

Gerakan Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam membuat Kabuto kembali tersadar, "Jadi, sekarang benar-benar selamat tinggal ya..." Kabuto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kedua mata Sakura yang tertutupi poninya, "...terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kabuto-_san._"

Laki-laki itu tak dapat menjawab, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Senyum Sakura saat ini sangat terlihat menyedihkan. Senyum yang rapuh. Sekarang Kabuto justru lebih menyukai senyum arogan Sakura ketimbang senyumnya sekarang, "Hei!" Kabuto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada begitu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka terlihat seperti guru yang akan memarahi muridnya, "Sekarang dengar baik-baik nasihatku sebelum pergi, nona Haruno," tegas laki-laki tersebut.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tapi sepertinya Kabuto tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan Sakura padanya, "Pertama, perbaiki sifat manjamu itu! Kau beruntung aku masih bisa mengatasinya, bagaimana kalau orang lain?" wajah Sakura memerah karena menahan amarah. Sebelum dia sempat membantah, Kabuto langsung melanjutkan.

"Kedua, jangan sombong! Jangan seenaknya! Kau ini masih hidup dengan uang orang tuamu, selama kau belum menghidupi dirimu dengan uang yang kau dapat dari hasil jerih payahmu sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darimu, bodoh," jelas Kabuto dengan tatapan meremehkan—apalagi senyum miringnya. Kali ini sukses membuat Sakura menggeletukkan giginya kesal.

"Kau—"

"Ketiga, kau memang jago memasak, tapi ada kalanya kau kelebihan memberi garam! Asin sekali tahu! Lain kali perhatikan kadarnya lebih teliti!" gusar Kabuto. Tangannya menaikkan sedikit _frame _kacamatanya, membuatnya seratus kali jauh lebih menyebalkan di mata Sakura.

Tawa licik laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut menandakan bahwa acara ceramahnya belum selesai, "Keempat, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi anak kecil selamanya. Perbaiki sifatmu yang suka merengek dan memaksakan kehendakmu," mendengar itu, Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "dan hentikan ekspresi sok lucu itu," ketus mahasiswa kedokteran itu seraya menunjuk wajah Sakura.

Dengan cepat gadis tersebut mengempiskan pipinya dan menatap Kabuto dengan jengkel meskipun kedua pipinya kini memerah karena marah, kesal, bercampur malu. Sakura mengangkat kepalan tinjunya, "HEH—"

"Lalu kelima—ini yang peling penting!" ucapan Kabuto kembali memotong kata-kata yang akan Sakura keluarkan. Gadis itu akhirnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun senyuman Kabuto setelahnya membuat kepalan tinju Sakura melemas.

"Rajinlah belajar lalu jadilah manusia yang berguna dan banggakan orang tuamu," Kabuto tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "meskipun kau adalah anak dari keluarga kaya, aku pikir itu tidak cukup. Maksudku, tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan dari menikmati hasil jerih payahmu sendiri ketimbang hasil jerih payah orang lain," Sakura menunduk sedikit, "yah, aku tahu belajar itu membosankan. Tapi kau juga tidak perlu mengikuti cara belajarku yang ekstrim—walau aku memang menyukainya. Belajar tiga puluh menit juga cukup asal kau mengerti materinya."

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Kini dia kembali berkacak pinggang, "Huh, kau yang tidak normal, kepala abu-abu," gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "hati-hati, jangan terlalu sering memakai otakmu. Bisa-bisa aku akan memanggilmu kepala bening—karena rambutmu rontok semua sehingga kau jadi botak," dan pada akhirnya Sakura tertawa puas melihat wajah Kabuto yang kesal.

Tawa Sakura tak lama. Dia langsung berhenti ketika ekspresinya seakan mengingat sesuatu, "Ah iya, sopirku sudah menunggu di bawah," gumam Sakura dan tadinya gadis itu berniat berlari setelah mengatakan—"sampai jumpa lagi, Kabuto-_san!_"—sampai panggilan Kabuto menahannya.

"Ah, tunggu! Tadi... apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kabuto cepat. Dia berlari sampai ke mulut pintu sementara Sakura sudah beberapa jarak di depannya, "Tadi... saat kau menangis di dadaku. Kau mengatakan sesuatu, kan? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya," ucap laki-laki itu lagi dengan ekspresi polos seakan menunjukkan dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

Melihat itu, Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya sempat memerah namun tak lama. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka.

"Ra-ha-si-a~"

Sebelum sempat menahannya lagi, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Tangan Kabuto menjulur ke depan tapi punggung Sakura semakin menjauh hingga perlahan tapi pasti menghilang. Melihat itu, Kabuto tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih tanpa sempat menemukan jawaban atas rasa aneh yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di hatinya. Kabuto menarik kembali tangannya yang terjulur.

Semoga saja mereka bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.

Semoga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lima tahun kemudian...**_

Rumah sakit pusat Konoha atau _Konoha's Central Hospital_—sesuai namanya, rumah sakit ini merupakan pusat dari seluruh rumah sakit yang ada di Konoha_. _Fasilitasnya sangat lengkap dan terjamin. Tentu saja untuk menjadi dokter di tempat seperti ini, tes masuknya tidak main-main. Anggap saja, jika ada sepuluh angka, maka kau membutuhkan angka MINIMAL sembilan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang tergolong mewah tersebut.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Yakushi Kabuto yang justru diundang langsung oleh pihak utama rumah sakit pusat Konoha.

Sekarang hidup serba berkecukupan sudah bukan mimpi lagi bagi Kabuto yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana dengan biaya hidup seadanya. Karena yah... Jangan tanya berapa gajinya per bulan. Tak hanya itu, Kabuto yang tadinya merupakan dokter sumum baru-baru ini naik jabatan menjadi wakil kepala dokter di sana.

Kabuto selalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri setiap dia mengingat masa lalunya. Laki-laki yang selalu dihina dan dikucilkan oleh lingkungan sekitarnya itu kini benar-benar menjadi 'orang' yang sesungguhnya. Berakit-rakit ke hulu, bersenang-senang ke tepian—mungkin itu adalah peribahasa yang sesuai dengan pengalaman yang dirasakan seorang Yakushi Kabuto saat ini.

Hanya saja, masih ada yang kurang.

Seperti manusia pada umumnya yang tidak pernah puas, Kabuto tahu dia masih memiliki kekurangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terisi seumur hidupnya. Dan hal ini juga bisa dikatakan sebagai dampak negatif dari pilihan hidupnya di masa lalu. Anggap saja menjadi dokter yang sukses sekarang sebagai dampak positifnya.

Teman.

Pilihan hidup Kabuto di masa lalu adalah : menjadi penyendiri—tidak perlu mempedulikan orang lain, belajar dan terus belajar demi meraih masa depan yang cerah, hidup demi diri sendiri. Ya, memang benar tujuan Kabuto tercapai. Tapi semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti memiliki dampak positif dan negatifnya. Tidak ada yang tidak.

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan kacamata bulatnya lalu dia menekan-nekan otot matanya agar kepalanya tidak terlalu menekan. Kabuto memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kemudian kembali mengenakan kacamatanya. Dia melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya menulis laporan untuk diserahkan pada kepala dokter saat ini.

Meskipun tangannya bergerak untuk menulis, pikiran Kabuto melayang entah kemana. Kabuto benci mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya dia merasa iri dengan dokter-dokter lain yang tak jauh beda darinya namun masih memiliki teman-teman di samping mereka. Bisa dikatakan Yakushi Kabuto dengan para dokter-dokter itu saling iri satu sama lain. Karena para dokter itu sendiri iri dengan kesuksesan Kabuto sekarang apalagi jika mereka mengetahui masa lalu Kabuto yang tadinya adalah anak yang tidak mampu.

Yah, itulah manusia.

Ah iya... ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarnya?

Suara yang menggema di kepala Kabuto menghentikan gerakan menulis laki-laki itu. Kedua bola mata laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut membulat dan dia tersentak meskipun hanya sesaat. Lima tahun sudah berlalu, tidak ada kabar darinya maupun dari Kabuto sendiri. Secara tidak langsung mungkin mereka berdua memilih untuk tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kejadian yang sebenarnya tak lebih dari kebetulan semata itu.

Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya tampak begitu lelah, kini justru Kabuto tersenyum. Terkadang dia tertawa kecil sendiri mengingat ekspresi-ekspresi konyol yang dulu sering ditunjukkannya. Kabuto juga masih ingat dengan sangat baik bagaimana kesepian hebat yang dirasakannya ketika gadis itu pergi dari apartemen kecilnya setelah tiga hari berjalan.

Dan sekarang kesepian kembali menghampirinya.

Kabuto menghilangkan senyumnya. Tanpa sadar, dia menjatuhkan _bolpoint _yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menulis ke atas meja. Laki-laki itu menatap kosong kertas di hadapannya. Menarik napas lalu membuangnya berkali-kali. Rasa sakit menyiksa dadanya hingga Kabuto mencengkram jas dokter yang dikenakannya.

Apa benar semua ini yang diinginkannya?

Ataukah...

Dokter yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Kabuto mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seolah menggumamkan sesuatu namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Jika saja keajaiban itu benar-benar ada. Yah, walau tidak ada pun Kabuto tidak peduli. Karena dia tetap akan berharap—

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**BRAK!**

—gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

Kaget mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka secara kasar, Kabuto langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tak berhenti sampai situ, Kabuto kembali dibuat kaget dengan keberadaan seseorang yang dikenalnya kini berdiri di depan mejanya—mengabaikan suster-suster lain di belakangnya yang sepertinya tadi mencoba menahan gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut.

Hei—

"Sa-Sakura?"

—jangan-jangan keajaiban itu benar-benar ada.

"Kabuto-_san!_" mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak didengarnya membuat hati Kabuto terenyuh. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menutupi senyum bahagianya. Sebelum dia sempat berkata lagi, seorang suster menginterupsi.

"Anu, ma-maaf apa Kabuto-_sensei _mengenalnya? Gadis ini tiba-tiba saja bertanya dimana ruangan Kabuto-_sensei _lalu berlari ke sini," ucap sang suster. Mendengar itu, spontan Kabuto tertawa. Sangat ringan dan terkesan melepas segalanya. Mengabaikan para suster yang pipinya mulai memerah, Kabuto mengangguk.

"Iya aku mengenalnya, maaf juga sudah merepotkan kalian. Kalian bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja," ucapan Kabuto itu membuat para suster menunduk sekilas lalu keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Kabuto mengamati Sakura secara keseluruhan dan mungkin pula sebaliknya. Meskipun terkesan santai—hanya memakai kaos putih dengan _cardigan _hitam lalu _jeans _hitam panjang—Sakura tetap terlihat menawan, apalagi dengan leher jenjangnya yang terlihat karena Sakura mengikat tinggi rambutnya dalam satu ikatan. Dari segi penampilan, Haruno Sakura terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari saat dia kabur dari rumahnya dulu dan menginap di apartemen kecilnya.

Tak ada yang memulai, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Huh, para suster di sini sok sekali, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mengenalmu Kabuto-_san, _tapi mereka tetap ngeyel," dengan senyum arogannya yang masih belum hilang, Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "mungkin rumah sakit ini pintar memilih dokter tapi tidak pintar memilih suster," lanjutnya sarkastik.

Kabuto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau masih belum berubah rupanya. Padahal sekarang kau sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun," laki-laki itu berdiri dari kursinya kemudian memutari meja, berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan, "jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari?"

"Coba tebak!" dengan ceria Sakura sedikit membungkuk agar bisa melihat wajah Kabuto dari bawah. Tertawa sesaat, Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "Aku berhasil masuk Universitas Konoha~" ucap Sakura lalu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Kabuto membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Benarkah? Wow," masih dengan ekspresi terkejut, Kabuto kembali melanjutkan, "aku tidak pernah mengira kau pintar juga. Kupikir dahi lebarmu itu hanya sebagai pajangan," lanjut dokter muda itu dengan nada menyindir.

"Sembarangan!" Sakura memukul bahu Kabuto main-main, "Sayangnya aku masuk jurusan hukum bukan kedokteran, hahaha," lanjut gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu seraya menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka. Kabuto hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Bagus bagus—"

Laki-laki berkacamata bulat tersebut tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sakura secara tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Gadis itu memundurkan wajahnya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya dan kedua matanya menyipit sementara Kabuto mundur selangkah dengan wajah memerah sembari memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium Sakura. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Meskipun pipi Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, wajah Kabuto justru jauh lebih merah.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Sakura mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Gadis itu menunduk sesaat sebelum mendongak kembali dengan senyum di wajahnya, "oh ya, soal kata-kata yang waktu itu kuucapkan tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Sekarang akan kuucapkan lagi," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kabuto-_san._"

Dua detik berlalu, Sakura tertawa kikuk sementara Kabuto masih mematung, "Ahaha anehnya, ini pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada laki-laki—habis biasanya laki-laki lain menyatakan perasaannya padaku terlebih dulu," iris hijau _emerald _itu menatap _onyx _di depannya dengan kaku, "sampai aku nekat menyatakannya padamu, itu artinya aku sangat saaaaaangat menyukaimu, Kabuto-_san._"

Kabuto masih diam seribu bahasa. Hei! Orang mana yang tidak akan bingung harus berbuat apa jika secara tiba-tiba ada gadis masuk ruangan kerjanya dengan kasar kemudian menyatakan perasaannya? Baiklah, setidaknya Kabuto memang sudah mengenal gadis ini. Apalagi, lihat ekspresi Sakura yang sepertinya santai-santai saja sementara dia sendiri wajah Kabuto memerah—bukan, sangat merah! Yang benar saja.

"Aku..."

"Eit, aku tidak menerima penolakan wahai tuan kepala abu-abu," hah? Kata-kata Kabuto terpotong. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura semakin bingung. Apalagi saat Sakura berkacak pinggang dan mendengus menahan tawa, "ahahaha aku tahu Kabuto-_san _tidak akan menolakku. Yah, walaupun jika memang akan menolakku, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan berusaha sampai kau menyukaiku sebagai perempuan dan tidak menganggapku sebagai anak kecil lagi, Kabuto-_san!_" ucap Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Hah? Eh—"

"Jadi, mulai sekarang Yakushi Kabuto adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura. Ingat itu!"

"Tapi, tunggu—"

"Jangan lupa, Kabuto-_san! _Perintahku adalah ABSOLUT!"

Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat Kabuto _sweatdrop. _Lima tahun sudah berlalu, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap tidak bisa melawan keinginan gadis kaya itu. Selalu dan selalu Kabuto menurut padanya, seolah melihat Sakura yang tersenyum senang karena ada yang menuruti perintahnya, menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Dan untuk hal ini, bukannya Kabuto berpikir akan menolak Sakura—malah kemungkinannya besar dia akan menerima permintaan gadis itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Kabuto benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. Sampai Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar ruangannya, "Baiklah, aku ada janji dulu dengan temanku. Tenang, aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Hubungi aku jika urusanmu sudah selesai saja. _Jaa!_" gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Kabuto dengan anggukan. Begitu Sakura pergi, Kabuto menghela napas.

Tapi ternyata Sakura balik lagi. Dengan cepat dia memberi Kabuto selembar kertas sobekan bertuliskan nomor Hp seseorang, "Itu nomorku hahaha!" Sakura berlari, "Sukses ya kakak dokter~" serunya sebelum berlari cepat dan menghilang.

Cukup lama Kabuto memastikan Sakura benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke ruangannya, akhirnya Kabuto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba maklum. Laki-laki itu memasukkan sobekan kertas yang Sakura berikan ke dalam kantong jas putihnya. Sepertinya jika nanti mereka bertemu, Kabuto akan kembali menceramahinya seperti dulu. Laki-laki itu memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Dasar merepotkan."

Walau suaranya terdengar kesal, Kabuto tidak bisa menahan senyuman tipis yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Entah kemana perginya rasa menyesakkan di dadanya beberapa waktu silam.

_At least, _dia tidak sendiri lagi, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Being a genious or being the most clever person in this world means nothing—**_

**.**

**.**

—_**If you are alone**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_Deauliaas, __**SawaiiStillDoll, **__Chisa Hanakawa, __**skysephantom, **__Ladychibby, __**Deidei Rinnepero13, **__mysticahime, __**Uchiha Kagamie, **__sasa-hime, __**Sasa**_

**Selanjutnya saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi bagi yang mau me-**_**review last chapter **_**ini :3**

Yo semuanya~~ aku ngebuat _fic _ini sebelum ngisi _form _nominasi IFA 2012 biar ngisinya tenang 8D #apah

Baiklah abaikan, yeeey akhirnya selesai juga fic KabuSaku-ku yang kedua ini mwehehe xD semoga pada suka yaaa dan semoga juga _feel-_nya dapet~ saya belum kuliah ataupun menjadi dokter sih, jadi saya kurang tahu langkah-langkahnya atau pembagian kerjanya tapi kurang lebih seperti yang di atas #ngek wehehe jadi harap maklum. Namun jika ada kesalahan lagi, silahkan dikoreksi (_ _)

Tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi haha. Sampai jumpa di _fic _saya yang lain yaaa. _Jaa ne! _:D


End file.
